ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 17
Mission 17 is a story mission. Available at level 33 after completing the quest Supernatural power, Goolsun. Contains ghosts level 33 and 34. Mission 17 Holding the Future The Ghosts have once again infiltrated the Pema Temple. Ghosts who want the Eye of Truth have been attacking more aggressively each day. This mission is to destroy the Ghosts who are trying to capture Sherup and to protect the Eye of Truth. Perfect Clear Requirements *Points: Higher than 20000 points *Time: Within 25 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Rimae ×2 Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 66673. (first time only) *Asura Chain *Bardo Chain *Cremated Passion Soma Charity *Garuda Chain *Lochany Chain Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Run Towards the Future1/12. #Kill 32 ghosts in area. #Turn in Run Towards the Future1/12. #Accept Sherup's Cry2/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Temple Tower. #Turn in Sherup's Cry2/12. #Accept The Safety Level has Increased3/12. #Kill Secretive Shaggia until safety level is increased to 10. #Turn in The Safety Level has Increased3/12. #Move down and press D to zone into Dispute Garden. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Reply, Tweener4/12. #Move east and press D to zone into Stone Cave Temple Front. #Turn in Reply, Tweener4/12. #Accept Charging Needed5/12. #Fill Spirit Rock with 20 Ghost Spirit of Thunderstorm Rongitong in 12 minutes. #Turn in Charging Needed5/12. #Accept Tweener, Spirit Recovery6/12. #Move to Spirit Rock and hold D. #Turn in Tweener, Spirit Recovery6/12. #Accept Goolsun?!7/12. #Move north and press D to zone into Stone Cave 35. #Turn in Goolsun?!7/12. #Accept The Third Death8/12. #Kill Bulloon 3 times. #Turn in The Third Death8/12. #Move east and press D to zone into Stone Cave Passageway. #Talk to Dekki by walking up to him. #Accept Ghosts, Mind Your Manners9/12. #Take 16 knifes from Corner Thalia. #Turn in Ghosts, Mind Your Manners9/12. #Accept Thank You, Dimul10/12. #Move to target location and hold D. #Turn in Thank You, Dimul10/12. #Accept Sherup, Moves11/12. #Move north and press D to zone into Interior Corridor. #Turn in Sherup, Moves11/12. #Accept A Test is Waiting12/12. #Move north and press D to zone into Secret Shrine. #Kill Mare. Maps Dispute Garden Ghosts: *Intruder Juzis ×16 *Intruder Manikino ×20 NPCs: Luna *Run Towards the Future1/12 - Kill 32 ghosts in area. *Sherup's Cry2/12 - Go to Sherup. *Reply, Tweener4/12 - Go to Tweener. Temple Tower Ghosts: *Secretive Shaggia ×27 *Blue Feather Kamia ×6 NPCs: Sherup *The Safety Level has Increased3/12 - Kill Secretive Shaggia until safety level is increased to 10. Stone Cave Temple Front Ghosts: *Thunderstorm Rongitong ×17 *Thunderstorm Semy ×7 NPCs: Tweener *Charging Needed5/12 - Fill Spirit Rock with 20 Ghost Spirit of Thunderstorm Rongitong in 12 minutes. *Tweener, Spirit Recovery6/12 - Use Spirit Rock in front of Tweener. *Goolsun?!7/12 - Go to Goolsun. Stone Cave 35 Ghosts: *Thunderstorm Rongitong ×13 *Thunderstorm Semy ×13 *Bulloon ×1 NPCs: Goolsun *The Third Death8/12 - Kill Bulloon 3 times. Stone Cave 2nd Floor Ghosts: *Thunderstorm Rongitong ×16 *Thunderstorm Semy ×10 NPCs: Ninchuh Stone Cave Passageway Ghosts: *Corner Thalia ×30 *Deadly Posion Miki ×20 NPCs: Dekki *Ghosts, Mind Your Manners9/12 - Take 16 knifes from Corner Thalia. *Thank You, Dimul10/12 - Cancel the Limited World. *Sherup, Moves11/12 - Go to Sherup. Interior Corridor Ghosts: *Corner Thalia ×10 *Deadly Posion Miki ×15 NPCs: Sherup *A Test is Waiting12/12 - Kill Mera in Secret Shrine. Secret Shrine Party map. Ghosts: *Mera ×1 See Also #Supernatural power, Goolsun #Missions #''List of mission 17 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Pema Missions